<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O jogo da culpa by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740386">O jogo da culpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloody Monday - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, F/M, Ficlet, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya tinha tentado. <br/>Tinha tentado resistir à sua lisonja, tinha tentado não deixar-se envolver em algo que não podia gerir, e tinha falhado miseravelmente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujo Otoya/Orihara Maya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O jogo da culpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>O jogo da culpa</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Otoya tinha tentado.</p><p>Tinha tentado resistir à sua lisonja, tinha tentado não deixar-se envolver em algo que não podia gerir, e tinha falhado miseravelmente.</p><p>Sentia as mãos de Orihara Maya em cada centímetro da pele, e nem sequer se perguntou como fosse possível ter uma sensação parecida, porque não tinha sentido perguntar-se como e coisa aquela mulher pudesse fazer.</p><p>Não importava que estivesse do seu lado porque fazia-o por dinheiro, e em vez importava o seu papel de dois anos atrás no ataque terrorista, e não era algo que Otoya pudesse mesmo ignorar tão facilmente.</p><p>Mas estava a fazê-lo. Estava a ignorar quem ela fosse, concentrado só no que fazia agora, na maneira como os seus dedos tocavam-o, como deslizassem mais e mais para baixo e como após fecharam-se ao redor da sua ereção, e foi nessa altura que deixou de pensar em qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>O seu corpo gritou de deixar de lembrar o passado, e ele simplesmente obedeceu.</p><p>Toda a resistência àquele toque foi abandonada, e Kujo então fechou os olhos e ofereceu-se ao toque firme e esperto, a levar uma mão à cara, porque talvez assim podia fingir de estar em outro lugar e com outra pessoa, talvez assim ia poder-se sentir menos culpado, depois.</p><p>Sentiu a boca da mulher baixar-se nele e alcançar a mão, e arqueou as cadeiras para essa, a sentir a sua língua em si, a senti-la enfeitiça-lo, a braços com uma sensação que estava certo de não ter sentido nunca antes.</p><p>Quando ouviu a vibração do seu telefone, inicialmente achou que fosse um ruído de fundo, até considerou-se bastante lúcido de realizar a sua origem; abriu os olhos, a virar-se para o móvel onde tinha abandonado o telemóvel.</p><p>Orihara Maya levantou-se, a dirigir-lhe um olhar entretido.</p><p>“Queres responder?” perguntou, confiante, porque sabia que não ia ser simples por ele deixar-se distrair por o que estava a fazer.</p><p>Otoya mordeu-se um lábio, outra vez pensativo.</p><p>Não podia ver bem a tela, mas sabia quem chamava.</p><p>Sabia que se tivesse esticado o braço e tivesse respondido, tudo o que estava a sentir teria acabado.</p><p>Sabia que teria ouvido a voz de Fujimaru, e que essa teria-o traído de volta a uma realidade de que nessa altura só queria fugir.</p><p>Teria realizado que a que estava a executar era uma traição, e não queria ver isso tirado à sua cara, pelo menos não até tivesse obtido benefícios.</p><p>Virou-se firme para ela, a abanar a cabeça e a esticar uma mão, a deixa-la deslizar no cabelo da mulher e a baixar-se para beija-la, quase instintivamente.</p><p>Sentiu ligeiro o seu próprio sabor nos seus lábios, e isso foi suficiente para convence-lo.</p><p>“Como achava.” então disse ela, a sorrir outra vez e a voltar a o que estava a fazer, para nada interessada nos arrufos interiores que Otoya estava a enfrentar.</p><p>O rapaz saciou-se uma vez mais contra o colchão, a deixar os olhos bem abertos e a fixa-los em Orihara Maya, a sentir só a excitação tomar posse dele à medida que se aproximava ao orgasmo.</p><p>Para lidar com o que tinha feito ia estar tempo, e a boa hora não era essa.</p><p>Nenhum deles estava já sem culpas, e agora ele queria também a sua parte.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>